kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Haima Kagami
|gender = Male |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Kamen Rider Genm |firstepisode = (Ex-Aid) Stage! Genm Returns (Genm |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA (Ex-Aid) |casts = Hanamaru Hakata |label2 = Kamen Rider True Brave |complex2 = Ride-Player = Ride-Player |-| True Brave = Kamen Rider True Brave }} is the director of , and father of . On behalf of the , Haima would run the from which his son combated the as Kamen Rider Brave. History Past Haima Kagami served as director of by the time of the disaster in 2011. This incident, which saw multiple people succumb to a new affliction known as the , had a personal impact on Haima as , the girlfriend of his son , was among the victims. Though a was established under Seito Hospital by the to combat the infection, their Dr. failed to terminate the which had spawned from Saki. As a result, Saki perished as the Bugster's formation was completed; Haima was a witness to this in CR with as his son was left devastated. Second Bugster Outbreak He was in the hospital's basement headquarters of CR when and brought in suffering from the virus. He orders Emu to forget about seeing the virus (naturally, he doesn't). After reporting that Hiiro had still yet to arrive, he wishes Asuna luck as she takes the to find the gamer "M" who can hopefully use it. Haima was shocked not only to see Emu back in CR, but that he had become a Kamen Rider as well. Complicating things further was the arrival of Hiiro seconds later. When Poppy was pursued by the , Haima attempted to help her escape only to be intercepted by the of and , the latter of whom temporarily paralyzed Haima with his eyes. Kamen Rider Chronicle Wishing to restore Saki, the director acquired a and entered as a , infecting himself with the strain as a result. Engaging the remaining three , Haima was no match for the top tier and had to be saved by the who remained unaware of his identity until he stepped into protect from , who forced him out of his transformation as he swatted him away. Taken back to CR, his condition was quickly alleviated when he was assured that his use of the banned Rider Chronicle would be kept a secret from the . Admitting his wish to take action, Haima was entrusted by his son to contact the Ministry of Helath to request that they relinquish the s that they had confiscated from only to find that they had mysteriously disappeared despite being placed under strict guard. Fortunately, Haima was ultimately cured of his Game Disease once Lovelica was terminated by . Personality and |Judgment Received!}} Haima acts tough and strict, especially in front of , and gets defensive when Emu voices his dissatisfaction with Hiiro. However, whatever the situation, his personality takes a 180-degree turn if informs him to the contrary of his position, immediately agreeing with her completely. Despite his comical behavior, Haima can also prove to be a reliable ally to the doctors and prioritizes his son's happiness, being the main reason he participated as a Ride-Player in hopes of restoring Saki Momose and other victims of Bugster Viruses. This aspect is also revealed to be the motivation for Hiiro to become a doctor for seeing his father as the man he truly is. Forms *'Height': 198.0 cm. *'Weight': 96.1 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 5.0 t. *'Kicking power': 9.0 t. *'Maximum jump height': 25.0 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 8.0 sec. s are the "Kamen Rider" form used by civilians to play . To transform into a Ride-Player, a person must activate their Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat, and press its button again to transform. In this form, all Ride-Players are equipped with the , which can transform between a sword and a gun. Appearances: Ex-Aid Episode 32 - True Brave= Legacy Gamer Level 50 '|レガシーゲーマー レベル50|Regashī Gēmā Reberu 50}} is True Brave's default form, accessed by inserting the Taddle Legacy Gashat and pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. In this form, the fuses with True Brave, becoming part of his armor. }} Behind The Scenes Portrayal Haima Kagami is portrayed by |博多 華丸|Hakata Hanamaru}} Notes *Continuing the trend from the preceded series ever since from , Haima is a Rider ally who is an old-aged man serves as a comic-relief character.